paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnally triumph love (Sage x Summer)
Made by Lightspeedthepup Notice The characters I use are not my property. The reason I'm doing this story is just sharing my ideas, not for profit or anything else. I would also like to say that I don't speak English very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize. Thanks for your understanding. Summary this story tells the first date of sage and summer. After so long hiding her feelings, Sage finally asks Summer for a date. what awaits you in this adventure? Characters * Sage * Summer * Ace * Winter * Aurora * Shadow * Rocky * Tundra * Zuma * Princess Story It was a sunny and quiet day in Adventure Bay. The pups enjoy the day in all parts of the city, even at the observation post. All seemed quiet. There was no danger anywhere. Just peace and quiet. One of them, Sage, decided to spend the day on the beach. He spent a lot time swimming and playing in the sand. But after a long time, decided to come back. Sage: (walking) that was fun, I think I'll be back tomorrow, I'm looking forward to spending more- Something distracted sage... He stopped talking as Summer played in the distance with a ball in the distance, a blush began to appear on his face, for some reason every time he saw her could not stop sighing and keep looking at her. He felt a great connection to her. Something more than a simple friendship. I spent about an hour staring at her as she was interrupted by a noise that seemed to be from her sister. Without thinking twice, he ran quickly inside the observation post to find that his sister had fallen from a high place. He decided to go to help her, but before he arrived another puppy had already arrived with her. Shadow: (worried) Aurora, you're fine. Aurora: Yes ... I'm fine, it was just a blow. Shadow: You're safe, you do not need me to tell Uncle Marshall to check if you do not have any injuries. Aurora: that's fine thanks (licking his cheek). You worry too much. Shadow: OK (accepting the lick and giving him a nuzzle). I just do not want something bad to happen to you. Aurora: Awwww (I accept the nuzzle, but now gave him a long kiss) Both pups moved to another room to continue talking. Leaving Sage alone and somewhat confused, but sad that he could not help his sister. He always helped her, but now that he got a boyfriend, perhaps his brotherly love would no longer be necessary. Her cry was interrupted by a laugh from another room, which seemed to be from her other sister. He went to that room to find a scene uncomfortable for him. There was Winter playing down with Ace. Although Ace was careful not to hurt Winter. Neither of us noticed Sage's presence. Until with great strength Winter knocked Ace down and then placed himself above his body. Winter: I seem to have won (he giggled) Ace: I think if ... (After he was watching for a few seconds) Wooow Winter: what's going on? Ace: You look so beautiful up close (with a blush starting to form on your face) Winter: Awww thanks, you're not that bad either. Ace: I do not know, the only thing I know is that I'm the luckiest puppy in the world to have you as a girlfriend (your blush getting darker) Winter: Awwww (kisses the puppy underneath) Sage to see that they did not notice his presence and by that moment decided to go towards the second plant. As with his other sister, he felt that it was not much to her either, because she had found the same affection as his sister He did not understand Why was he alone? Because he could not declare his love to Summer? What was it I needed? With all those questions he could not help letting tears fall from his face. Without realizing it, his father had entered the room and turned toward him without noticing the state of his son. Rocky: hey champ, you want to go and play football with me- (seeing your crying son change his expression quickly) are you okay? Sage: I do not know daddy (I let a tear slip) Rocky: Do you need me to help you with anything? (He crouched at the height of his son so he could hear better) Sage: I think if ... Dad, how do the puppies do to conquer the girl they like? Or how did you do with Mom? Rocky: (a blush began to notice in her face) well, with time we liked each other, until I decided to invite her out and ask her to be my girlfriend, I thought I would get rejected ... But she said yes ... I could not feel happier ... but, why do you ask? Do you like someone? Sage: (it started to blush) Yeah ... But ... you promise not to tell anyone. Rocky: Of course, who is it? Sage: (I let out a sigh) Summer ... I've wanted to say it for some time but I do not know how, and I really like it ... No ... I loved her ... I do not know what I can do about it. Rocky: Leave your father all the work. Sage: Really? Rocky: clear !!! Just ask her to go out to the park tomorrow ... And leave the rest to me. Sage: (pounced on his father) Thanks Dad !!! Rocky: No problem son. The next day the girls had gathered for their usual day in the Hall. They were ready to leave when they were interrupted by a small voice. Sage: Wait! Summer ... I needed to tell you something. Summer: Emmm ... what's up Sage? Sage: (beginning to blush) I ... wanted to ask ... if you did not want ... to go out with me in the afternoon? Summer: you mean ... a date? (Sage nodded and saw his eyes waiting for rejection) Of course, I'd like to have an appointment with you. Sage: Really? Great!!! You look good at 6:00 in the park. Summer: There I will be (walking back towards the others, with a slight blush on his face) All: awwwwwww. Summer: (Blushing a little) Hehe ... Let's go. After a while they were all in the Hall taking their usual treatment. Summer could not stop thinking about her date with Sage. Did he really mean it? Or was it just a joke? She knew Sage would never do that to her, but even so she was curious. He had not noticed that all this time Winter had been looking at him with a smile and sometimes giggling. Summer: what’s going on? Winter: It's so sweet that my brother invited you to come out after so long that they met. It's your first date, is not it? Summer: Yes ... But I do not know what I'm going to do ... I'm so nervous ... What if it spoiled it ... Or if I say something wrong (looking very worried under her beret in a sign of shyness) Winter: you'll do well ... Have confidence in yourself ... And even if you ruin it I'm sure my brother would not mind ... Because ... I think he likes you. Summer: do you mean it? (A blush began to form on his face) Winter: I'm not sure ... but I think so ... Although ... the real question is ... do you like it? Summer: I do not know ... I think a little ... It's very cute with me and it's always there for me ... It's very captivating and the way you talk to me, it's so cute and fun and I- (Winter le Raised an eyebrow) Uff ... who cheated ... I really like it ... That's why I do not want to ruin it, because I want to continue to please him and spend time with him. Winter: Whatever you do will depend on you, do your best and try to find out what he feels about you. Summer: I guess you're right. Thanks friend. Winter: no problem. Meanwhile on the Lookout Rocky was trying to fix Sage. But he just paced up and down, getting nervous. Making it impossible for Rocky to fix it. Sage: I do not want to ruin it ... She does not deserve it ... But ... And if I spoil it? ... And if I say something wrong? ... And if you do not want to talk to me anymore ... And if - (was interrupted by his father) Rocky: calm down son. You'll do fine. Just be yourself and let everything flow naturally. I'm sure you'll do well. Now let me keep fixing you. Sage: Thank you, Dad ... I needed it. Rocky: No problem. Time passed quickly and it was almost time for the appointment. As Sage and Summer continued to mend. Winter and Ace had arranged the park for them because of Rocky's orders, which he had told them to decorate the place in a certain way. In a place where there was good view, was placed a table with two chairs and two plates of spaghetti in it. After time decorating the place Winter and Ace were finally finished. Ace: ready !!! Everything is finished. Winter: Yeah ... I just hope everything goes well. Ace: (gave him a kiss on the forehead) do not worry, everything will be fine ... And may end at the end of the day together. Winter: (I let out a sigh) I hope so (saw Sage approaching far away) Look !!! There is Sage coming. Sage: (he had a green bow and he looked a little neater, his hair very well combed and with a slight blush on his face) Hi guys. Winter: wooo !!! Brother, you look very handsome. Sage: Thank you ... Wooow did a great job ... Thank you for what you are doing for me. Winter: (he gave her a big hug) No problem, brother- (he paused to note that Summer was peeking in the distance) Now ... Enjoy your date (he gestured to Ace to tell them to leave) Summer: Wait I'm not lis- (it was too late, her sister was gone) The time had finally come. Summer was coming toward him. She looked more beautiful than usual. He had a large bow on his neck, a beret that was more beautiful than the one he wore normally, a bracelet on his front leg, and some parts of his fur curly. Sage: Woooow ... Summer ... You look so ... Beautiful (stammering and blushing a little). Summer: Awwwwwww ... Thanks Sage ... You also look very good (a little distressed and blushing too) Sage kissed her paw and directed her toward the table where they sat down. Sage: Wow ... The food looks delicious. Summer: Yeah ... That looks ... Do you want to start? Sage: After you please. Summer: Thank you. They started eating and arguing for what seemed like the best time for them. During that long time the two enjoyed each other's words, blushing and laughing for long moments. All was well until an accident interrupted that beautiful moment. Summer had dropped her bracelet under the table. Summer: Or no ... My bracelet ... It fell from under the table. Sage: I'll go for him (he got out of the chair and got under the table) Summer: But ... be careful !!! Sage: (he started to look all around until he finally found it) Here it is !!! Now I just have to go back. I try to return but something did not stop. Her fluffy tail had been trapped under the center table leg. This made Sage impossible to get out of there without causing any accidents. I try to unlock but only managed to get the table quiet. The candle in the middle of the table had burned the tablecloth. But Summer at the sight of this quickly grabbed the jug of water and turned off the fire. Sage could not believe what he had done. I ruin the table. And with the table, your first date. He could not feel even worse. From one moment to another she began to cry on the other side of the table, drowning in her cries. Summer: Sage ... You're fine. Sage: No !!! I'm not well ... ruin our first date ... I knew I would ruin it .. You do not deserve someone like me ... And I really wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that ... I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend ... But all I did was- (was interrupted by Summer who had put a leg in his mouth) Sage just looked confused. He thought she was going to be sad about what she had caused. They continued to look at each other for a few seconds, until Summer moved her leg from Sage's mouth to his cheek. And he did something that neither was expected. He gave her a long, hot kiss on the mouth. This seemed to be the happiest moment of their lives. Sage could not help but look at her in astonishment and confusion. But still the moment was enjoying. After a few minutes they finally separated and looked at each other with a very strong blush. Summer: It does not matter if things did not go the way you wanted ... Even then I had a lot of fun ... And the truth is ... I like you too. Sage: Really? Summer: If for a long time ... You're always nice to me and you never do something that I dislike ... That's why you started to like me (looking very flushed) Sage: (blushing at the highest level) You ... I like you a lot ... No ... I love you too ... And I would be the luckiest puppy in the world if you wanted to ... be ... My girlfriend. Summer: (she gave him a big hug and a nuzzle) Of course I'd like to be your girlfriend ... I love you !!! Sage: I love you too! The day had passed very quickly and it was soon late. Sage offered Summer to stay to sleep. Which she gladly accepted because she was very tired from all that had happened. But when they were both tired, they did not notice that they fell asleep in another room. The next morning Rocky and Tundra next to Aurora ran down the elevator because their son was not in his room. They were headed for the door when they heard the bell ring. They opened the door and were surprised to see Zuma and Princess next to Shadow. Because they thought Sage had stayed to sleep in his house. Zuma: Rocky !!! It's good that I see you ... Summer did not arrive yesterday at the house and we thought that she had stayed here ... She is here, right. Rocky: (he was a little scared) In fact we were going to your house ... Sage also did not get to sleep ... Yesterday the two had an appointment ... We thought that after their appointment they had stayed to sleep in your house . Zuma: (was he confused) a date? Tundra: Yes !!! A date ... Who did not know? ... Yesterday they had their first date ... But we worry that Sage did not get there to sleep. Princess: Where can they be? Winter :( I look out on a wall) ehhhh ... Dad. Rocky: What's wrong? Ace: He thought we found Sage and Summer. The adults quickly followed the puppies to find a surprise. There were were in the TV room. Summer huddled to one side of Sage. And Sage with his head on Summer's neck. Winter: (I giggle) I think it went well last night. Ace: That seems. All the adults exchanged a glance. It seemed to go from worry to pride. They did not seem to be happier for them. At last her children were together. Her date had been a success. Apparently after a long time they had shown the love they had. Everything was done ... After a long time ... Finally triumph love. THE END gallery Sagexsummer.jpg|Sage Summer in "Finally triumph love" Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Love stories Category:Future generation Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories